


Tease

by hypaalicious



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Porn with too much plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/pseuds/hypaalicious
Summary: Against your better judgment, you agree to participate in a series of provacative pranks on your mischievous royal boyfriend's straight-edge advisor. The antics that ensue end up bringing all three of you closer together in unorthodox ways.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing the Chocobro shipping hardcore. I haven't laughed so hard writing an entire one-shot in my life before this happened. Poor Iggy... but bratty!Noct is my aesthetic.

“You want me to help you _what_?” You squinted at Noctis incredulously, hoping that he didn’t say what you thought he just said.

The raven-haired boy took a nonchalant sip of his soda before repeating himself. “Help me mess with Specs.” When you just continued to stare at him, he sighed and leaned back in the booth you two were sitting in, lacing his fingers together behind his head. “C'mon, it’ll be fun. Don’t you wanna get under his skin?”

“Well, I won’t say that the idea isn’t appealing because he’s so uptight, but…” you trailed off, not really knowing what to make of the proposition that your not-official-boyfriend-but-definitely-a-friend-with-damn-good-benefits laid on you quite suddenly while out at lunch in an Insomnian diner. “He’s your royal advisor, Noct.”

He shrugged. “Yeah. And?”

You massaged your temples, coming to terms with the fact that nothing you could say would sway the wayward prince from this insane plan. “Why?”

“I’m bored,” he answered bluntly and plainly, tilting his head to the side. “And it’s not _nearly_ as much fun doing something like this by yourself as it is with someone else.”

You stopped poking at the fries that were in front of you. “Wait, have you pranked him before?”

Noct couldn’t help but let a sly grin grace his features in response. “Maybe. It’s totally worth it, though. Trust me.”

You knew Noct well enough now that whenever he said those two words, you were better off doing the opposite. All it took was that one phone call in the middle of the night to come to his place months ago for you to figure _that_ out. It ended up in an impromptu bar fight (that Noct swore he had nothing to do with even though the mischievous glint in his eyes told you otherwise), a ruined outfit for you, and hasty apologies in the form of an embarrassing amount of Gil accompanied by a vow of silence to the proprietor of the night club, all smoothed over by the only man that could have made everything about that situation even relatively okay: Ignis Scientia.

You really had nothing but respect for the rather stoic gentleman, seeing only a glimpse of what he probably had to deal with with Noct’s shenanigans. He had grown up with the prince for the express purpose of guiding him through his life and future kingly duties, and that wasn’t something a plebeian like you could even imagine. You already had to find some way to come to terms with the fact that you were screwing around with Noct on the semi-regular, and the only way that you could was to not put an official label on whatever kind of relationship you two had. Noct didn’t seem to mind your flimsy line of separation as long as he still got laid when he wanted and could always count on you as a friend, so that worked out fine. You didn’t consider yourself to be the paragon of morality or anything of that nature, but you knew that there would be a time when Noct would be forced to grow up and fully embrace his duty as part of the Lucian royal line. _He’s probably gonna have to marry someone noble and do important shit, and the Astrals know that I ain’t queen material._

Coming out of your thoughts to face the present again, you heaved a dramatic sigh. “Is this something I’m gonna regret?”

This time, Noct flashed you a brilliant toothy smile. “Not one bit.”

You nodded. “Okay, that means I’m making a huge mistake. Just needed to confirm that.”

“So… does that mean yes?”

You tossed your hands up in the air in a combination of exasperation and surrender. “Fine. Whatever. I guess.”

“Sweet. Cause I just got a text from Ignis saying that he’s outside to pick us up, and I wanna get started.” He got up from the table then, and you scrambled to follow him after placing enough Gil on the table to cover the meals and a good tip.

“Are you serious?! Give me time to better mentally prepare myself for this asinine prank you’re planning, why don’t you?” You hissed, already feeling like it was as much of a bad idea as you suspected it to be.

Noct walked towards the doors, snatching up a basic silver pen from a cup placed on the edge of the hostess counter as he passed by it. “Relax, ______. Just watch.”

You followed him out of the diner and to the sleek black car parked not too far away from the entrance, and the butterflies in your stomach started kicking up. _Shit, I really don’t wanna piss this guy off._ Noct reached for the back door first, and you gave him an odd look at his sudden gentlemanly behavior as you slipped in. You caught the hint of a wink as the door closed, and Noct got into the front passenger seat shortly thereafter.

“Noct, ______,” Ignis gave both of you a polite nod as he turned the key in the ignition. You gave him a small smile in return as he briefly met your gaze in the rear view mirror, and was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to warn him somehow of what Noct was planning to do. You were sure that Ignis didn’t deserve to be the subject of _any_ prank, and now that you were in such close proximity to him you were rethinking your flippant decision to help the prince in whatever he had planned.

“I trust that your lunch went well?” He asked conversationally, and Noct gave him a nonchalant bob of the head as he spun the pen he snatched from the diner idly between his fingers. “Yep. Thanks for picking us up, Specs. You can drop us off back at my place.”

“Alright.” The car waited for a break in traffic before seamlessly folding in with the rest of them, cruising through the busy streets of Insomnia. You sat rather nervously in the back seat, not entirely unfamiliar with being carted from one place to the other but usually preferring to find your own ways of transportation that didn’t make you feel like you were chauffeured around. Noct was used to it, of course; he grew up being escorted by members of the Crownsguard from place to place. But no matter how many times both Noct and Ignis had assured you that you weren’t a bother you just couldn’t get used to it. Even less so now that you were holding your breath in a way to see what Noct would do to his unsuspecting driver.

After a few blocks with nothing but the low sound of classical music filtering through the car speakers, the occasional roar of other vehicles passing by, and the sight of the bustling city, you started to relax, thinking that Noct was just bluffing the entire time for shits and giggles.

That is, until you saw the glint of the sunlight reflecting off of the metallic casing of the pen Noct had been toying with as it sailed right across the center panel to land somewhere in Ignis’ lap. Your eyes immediately shot to the rearview mirror to see the bespectacled man blink and glance down to see what random object had bounced off of him before returning the brunt of his attention to the road in front of him.

“Whoops, sorry Specs,” Noct managed to sound convincingly repentant, for what it was worth. “Let me get that.” He reached his hand over and into the driver’s seat, and you heard his sharp intake of breath as you assumed Noct’s hand had brushed up against his leg.

“… Noct, can’t you wait until the car has stopped to-”

“Nah, that’s my favorite pen,” Noct countered, his hand still feeling around for the writing utensil he got inexplicably attached to in the eight minutes that he had it in his possession. Your eyes widened and your mouth was set in an expression that was somewhere between mortification and amusement, watching everything play out from your vantage spot in the back.

Shifting slightly, Ignis cleared his throat. “Noct, I’ll return it to you as soon as we’ve arrived at your apartment. Now, if you would-”

“But what if it pokes you in the leg? I’d feel bad,” Noct pressed, his blue eyes now firmly fixed on Ignis’ side profile as his hand continued to grope around aimlessly. You couldn’t see because of the seat blocking you, but you could only imagine what areas he was “accidentally” brushing against in his ardent quest for pen retrieval. _Fucking a, I can’t believe that he’s brash enough to feel up his advisor._

You could practically hear the squeak of leather on the steering wheel as Ignis tightened his grip. “Noctis.”

“Hmm?”

“ _Stop_.”

“Stop what?”

Cutting a glare over at his liege that could have possibly frozen a bed of lava on contact, one hand left the wheel to reach down and grab Noct’s wandering hand in what had to be a bruising grip and practically toss it back to its proper place. Before Noct could think about trying it, Ignis was holding out the pen he had fished out from his seat right above the center console.

You actually thought you were going to die from the effort it took to not burst into maniacal giggles when Noct opted to take the damn thing from Ignis’ hand with his teeth.

Ignis must have stared at Noct in an unamused deadpan for longer than what should have been considered safe since he was currently still driving. The unabashed prince simply fluttered his eyelashes at him in return, and the disgruntled man snapped his attention pointedly back to the task at hand. A snort escaped through your nose and you clamped your hand over your face as a result, but you couldn’t stop yourself from meeting Ignis’ green gaze for a split second in the rearview mirror. Quickly busying yourself with staring out of the side window, you felt an embarrassed blush creep into your cheeks. _I don’t know how Noct can do it; Ignis kinda has a way of peering into your soul._ After a moments pause, you figured that Noct just got immune to it over the years.

You were so thankful when the car finally reached its destination, because you swore you never exited a a vehicle so fast in your life. You weren’t even sure if your thanks was properly heard with how you mumbled it to Ignis while avoiding his gaze. Noct was much more relaxed than you were, much too proud of his performance as he waved goodbye to his childhood friend. You didn’t let out a complete breath until the car pulled away from the curb, and when you did it was accompanied by the loudest laugh that you had made in a long time. “Noct, I can’t fucking _believe_ you! _This_ is how you want to mess with Ignis?”

“Yep. It’s hilarious, isn’t it?” He replied, walking to the complex door. “So, all you have to do is follow my lead.”

A part of you still felt bad, but after that performance you couldn’t help but see what else Noct had planned to irritate his advisor. “Well, I’m officially game. Shall we brainstorm?”

The next time was at a coffee shop.

If you were Ignis, you were sure that you would have approached the outing with a fair amount of trepidation, but you supposed that his love for freshly brewed Ebony outweighed the possibility of fuckery from the prince. It also might have helped that Prompto and Gladiolus were present. Because there was _no way_ that Noct would be so shameless as to tease Ignis in public in front of everyone else.

_This_ one was all your idea.

“Awww, maaaannn!” Prompto wailed, holding his phone above his head dramatically while looking at the screen. “I was SO CLOSE to finishing that stage. But I swear this thing cheats when you get to a certain point no matter how strong your towers are.”

Gladio let out a snort and held out his hand. “Maybe your strategy is all wrong. Lemme take a crack at it.” Prompto gladly relinquished his phone to the burly man, and Gladio restarted the stage and critically looked at the available placements in whatever happened to be the latest in tower defense games. “Iggy’s probably gonna be way better at planning this out for ya, but I’ll do my best.”

You switched your gaze from those two over to Ignis, who was sitting on the opposite side of the table at the end, with yourself and Noct facing each other in front of him. He seemed completely relaxed and in his element, reading the newspaper with his legs crossed, one hand circling the cup of Ebony lightly. Your simple order of iced green tea had long been finished and the remains melted into a watery concoction at the bottom of the glass, and you pushed it aside as you looked across at Noct.

“Ready for dessert?”

Automatically recognizing that as his cue, Noct gave you a conspiratorial grin. “Yep. Wanna share?”

“Of course. Mind putting in the order for me?”

Getting up from the table, Noct sauntered over to the counter while you fidgeted your legs underneath the table in anticipation. Ignis turned a page in the paper and took another sip of Ebony, completely unaware of the plot in which he was going to be the focus. Gladio and Prompto had leaned in on their side of the table to pinpoint problem areas in the game they were trying to beat. Noct returned to his seat and pulled his glass of water to him and took an idle sip, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

It wasn’t too long before a waitress came over and placed what had to be the biggest banana split in Eos on the table between you two, complete with a couple of spoons.

“Holy shit, that’s huge!” Prompto exclaimed, his attention diverted from the game just to stare at the monstrosity that sat in the middle of the table. “You guys gonna finish all that?”

“Well, we’re gonna try, at least,” you replied, carefully unearthing a spoon from the depths of the dish. Noct picked up his own spoon and started hovering it above the dessert as if he was contemplating how to best dissect it. Finally deciding on a healthy scoop of chocolate ice cream, he slid his gaze over to Ignis. “Hey, Specs…”

“Yes, Noct?” He absently replied, not looking up from his reading material.

Pulling down the edge of the newspaper while hovering the spoon close to Ignis’ lips, he smiled as innocently as he could manage despite the circumstances. “You like chocolate, right?”

You tried keeping your cool as you watched Ignis look at the spoonful of ice cream less than an inch away from his face before peering over the top of his glasses at Noct, but it became harder to keep it together the longer both men held each other’s gazes. You couldn’t decipher the silent conversation that was going on between the mirthless expression on the advisor’s face and his prince’s puckish one, but to further entertain yourself you assumed that it was going something like this:

_“What in the name of the Six are you doing?”_  
“What’s it look like I’m doing?”  
“Something you shouldn’t.”  
“C'mon, you know you want to.”  
“You’re an incorrigible little shit.”  
“Okay.”  
“Do you know the meaning of that word?”  
“No, and I don’t really care. Gonna eat the ice cream or what?”

A drop of melted chocolate dripped from the bottom of the spoon and landed in the middle of the newspaper, spreading out and blurring the words that were printed there. Pursing his lips together, Ignis let out a long-suffering sigh. “It’s your dessert; you should enjoy every last bit of it, your highness.” His voice was clipped and very pointed, but Noct was unfazed.

“You sure? There’s even whipped cream on it.”

Ignis lifted an eyebrow that you were certain he kept professionally groomed. “Oh, I _insist._ ”

Shrugging, Noct pulled the spoon back. “K.” He then proceeded to make a show of licking the melted ice cream from around the spoon before slowly placing it in his mouth, keeping a lidded gaze on Ignis as he seductively hollowed out his cheeks. The moan that followed actually sent a little shiver down your spine, and you found yourself fighting to not blush as red as you wanted to at that. _Man, Noct is getting way too into this._

You weren’t the only one whose attention he attracted, since somewhere along the way, Prompto had gotten utterly distracted from the game he was so intent on winning and was now staring wide-eyed at Noct with the most indescribable look on his face. While Prompto was gaping at the scene in front of him, Gladio was muttering under his breath at the game he had taken over and started furiously tapping at the screen. Ignis, however, was unmovable, at least on the surface.

_Time for me to step in._

“Noct, you know better than I do that Ignis is partial to fruits,” you scolded, putting down your spoon and reaching for one of the bananas that made up half the boat the sundae was sitting on. You could feel Noct’s silent encouragement across from you, and that helped you get enough guts to go through with it all. _I can’t play innocent bystander after this._ You gingerly pulled the entire banana out and started licking the whipped cream and errant sprinkles off of the fruit in deliberate strokes, stopping every so often to lick your lips clean of any errant sticky residue the confectionary left on your skin.

Forcing yourself to meet Ignis’ gaze, you opened your mouth and leisurely guided almost the entire length of the banana into it until it was nearly touching the back of your throat. A muscle twitched in the corner of his right eye, which was the only evidence you had that he was looking _at_ you rather than merely _through_ you.

“Shiva’s tits…” you heard Gladio curse in almost a reverent fashion. As funny as you knew it looked to abruptly turn your head towards the other man with a banana almost completely seated in your throat, you didn’t regret one bit of it when you saw his expression. At that point, you didn’t know what was more satisfying: Prompto’s beet red visage or Gladio’s hyper interest in your performance. Now that you had broken the staring contest with him, Ignis took the opportunity to promptly fold up his newspaper and push his chair away from the table.

“If you’ll excuse me, I have pressing matters to attend to back at the Citadel. Gladio, would you do me a favor and make sure that the prince and his company return safely home?”

The muscular man took a moment to pry his eyes off of you and look up to Ignis as if he had simply appeared out of thin air. “Uh… yeah, sure.”

“Much appreciated.” Ignis said, and without even a glance back at the table, kept a brisk pace out of the cafe and down the sidewalk.

Carefully extracting the banana from your mouth, you reached up with your other hand to meet Noct’s in a triumphant hi five. “Dude, I think he even left Ebony in his cup. I didn’t know a man could run away without actually breaking out into a sprint until just now.”

Noct dug into the dessert earnestly this time, grinning. “Fucking awesome. You did great.”

“Excuse me, but… what the hell is going on??” Prompto all but squeaked, looking back and forth between you and Noct. “Are you guys trying to mess with Iggy?”

“Correction, Prom: we actually _are_ messing with Specs. I bet you that it’s not the Citadel’s ‘pressing matters’ he has to take care of right now,” Noct snickered, and somehow the thought of Ignis running down the street with a newspaper placed conspicuously over his crotch was too much to handle. You burst out into laughter, possibly attracting attention from the other patrons and not giving an iota of a damn about it.

“Well, shit,” Gladio said, rubbing the back of his neck with his palm. “If I was Iggy and you guys decided to fuck with _me_ like that… well…” he shook his head. “Anyway, you guys ready to go? I should get back to training, myself.”

You frowned at the mostly untouched dessert still in front of you. “I don’t want to waste it, though.”

Gladio stood up. “Honestly, I don’t want you to, either. But I don’t think anybody in here is ready to witness how you eat a banana split.” He waggled his eyebrows at Noct. “You are one lucky man.”

“Oh, don’t I know it,” He replied. ”Can’t wait to get home so I can remind myself how lucky I am.“ You couldn’t help but feel like you had hit a jackpot at his response. _If I can fluster Ignis and get hot sex out of Noct at the end of it, then maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all._

Prompto just looked back and forth between you guys, his face having returned to something close to its natural coloring. “You guys are _freaks_.”

Noct grinned. “You don’t even know the half of it, dude.”

In the days that followed, you became more and more invested in the game that Noct had concocted with your help in continuing it. It was giving you the strangest adrenaline rush to think up new ways to corner Ignis in a multitude of precarious situations. Feeling like you could understand Noct’s obsession with poking at his unflappable advisor a bit more as time went by, you also kind of relished the connection that you guys had because of it. As much as Noct could be prone to impulsivity, he still carried an air of aloofness that made you feel sad at times. Neither of you ever really talked about how much weight being the Crown Prince put on his shoulders, and you tried your best to stay as far away from that aspect of his life as you could anyway considering that was way out of your league. But for whatever reason, the line of separation you had so staunchly kept to when you fell into a relationship with him was blurring the more time you made to spend toying with Ignis. He became less like an intimidating shadow and more like a person that was _so damn great_ to fuck with. Prompto and Gladio were actually really cool as well, and you wondered why you took so long to finally get to know them.

In your head, you even acquiesced to labeling Noct as your boyfriend.

You didn’t tell him that, though. Not when there were bright blue popsicles to share on a hot afternoon, licking opposite sides of the icy treat and purposefully making an obscene mess of it while Ignis pointedly tried looking anywhere but at you two. Or when Noct needed help cleaning his apartment and he waited until Ignis was stretching his long limbs out to dust the top of a doorframe to “accidentally” brush his hand along his ass as he passed by. Thankfully, you were there to help Ignis pick up the duster he had dropped as a result, deliberately bending over in front of him in the shortest cut-offs you owned to retrieve it. The speed in which he proceeded to whip the apartment into perfection and dash out of there was a new record, Noct informed you later.

Now, you were putting the finishing touches on your makeup at your own place, getting ready for a surprisingly mellow date night with just the two of you. After going so hard on all the pranks, it almost felt weird to know that this was going to be the first time in what felt like forever that it was only going to be you and Noct. It was also out of character for you to be putting so much effort into your appearance, but you supposed that you wanted to make some sort of an impression tonight. _Maybe I’ll tell him that I’ve had a change of heart about being official._ It still made you nervous to consider, but you figured that if you dolled yourself up extra nice, wore the short and flirty dark purple sundress he really liked on you, that he would be open to renegotiation.

And if _that_ didn’t work, you were sure that the lacy black bra and matching thong you had underneath all of that would suffice.

Checking yourself out one last time, you nodded in approval and slipped on a pair of dressy yet comfortable flats after grabbing your purse and heading out the door. It was a warm evening, one of your favorites to be out and about in Insomnia, where the comforting breeze ruffled your flared skirt and tousled your hair as you navigated to the subway station not too far from your building. It felt nice to travel on your own again, feeling more like yourself and the independent creature you yearned to be. It wasn’t fancy, and you might have had to suffer from a few leers from guys that probably wanted to get your number, but you knew how to shut them down with a look. _Speaking of which… I gotta tell Noct that I’m on my way._ Whipping out your phone, you shot off a quick text to him.

_Hey babe, omw. Be there in 5._  
I look forward to it. You know where the spare key is?  
Of course. You’re not gonna be at the door waiting for me?  
See you soon.

You tilted your head at the conversation you just had before shoving your phone back into your purse, knowing that your stop was next. _Well, that was kinda weird._ You mulled it over as you made your way into Noct’s apartment complex, navigating to the elevators and pressing the floor number by muscle memory alone. When you finally approached the door, you paused before tentatively trying the handle and being surprised that it actually was locked. _Huh. I guess he wasn’t joking._ Bending down to turn over the upper left hand corner of the welcome mat, you pried the key from the tape that held it there and slipped it into the lock.

Once inside, you made a quick pass of the place with your eyes and found that it was both clean and uncharacteristically quiet. _Usually he has a TV on for background noise, or something._ Slipping off your shoes and placing them to the side, you stepped inside the living room area and placed your purse on the sofa. “Noct?” You called out, half expecting him to jump out from behind a counter and glomp you. It would’ve scared the shit out of you if he had, but it would’ve been more welcome than being led to an empty apartment on what was supposed to be a date night.

Turning your head, you glimpsed a bit of light coming from the crack of his bedroom door. Your prior worries whisked away at the discovery, you grinned. _I guess we’re just getting down to business today. That’s fine with me._ Confidently striding towards the door, you pushed it open with one hand…

… and tried really hard to parse what was in front of you shortly after.

Noct, for what it was worth, was completely naked and standing at attention. That wasn’t the shocking part. What had your brain shutting down was the fact that he was intricately tied up and hanging from a hook in his ceiling that you never noticed no matter how many times you had been in his room. You approached his figure in a daze, taking note of the blindfold covering his eyes, the ball gag in his mouth, and _is that a fucking cock ring on his dick?_ Looking even closer, you noticed that his body was peppered with what looked like welts that were contrasting with his pale skin, and you found yourself reaching out to touch one of them.

“My apologies for the deception, ______,” a sudden voice called out to you then, causing you to let out an undignified squeak and rock backwards a few steps as your head whipped towards the door you had only just entered. Leaning against it was none other than Ignis, holding Noct’s phone in a gloved hand while appraising the situation. “But I hope you understand that Noct is otherwise occupied at the moment.”

You were sure you were doing your best impression of a fish straight out of water with the way your mouth absolutely refused to close. You couldn’t stop staring at Ignis and what he was wearing, and while it wasn’t anything like finding Noct strung up like a stuck pig, you were not expecting to have your mind (and your hormones) blown for the second time in such short succession. He was dressed in all black, from his leather gloves and his well-fitting t-shirt all the way down to what you knew for a fact to be the boots the Crownsguard wore in their uniform. You knew that black was the color of Lucian royalty and their guard, and it’s not like you had never seen Ignis wear it before. But combined with the overall situation and the air of confidence and utter control he was exuding, it was bringing your unexpected evening into sharp focus.

“You do, of course, deserve an explanation. As you know, I serve at Noct’s side in dedication to the Crown. You’ve seen the ways I carry out my duties in everyday fashion; escorting the prince from place to place, cleaning up the disaster in which he usually leaves his living quarters, and attempting to get him to eat vegetables every once in awhile.” He placed the phone on a table next to him, and picked up a long, thin black object. “What you weren’t aware of is how I also take it upon myself to satiate some of Noct’s… _darker_ needs.”

At that point, your eyebrows might as well have become permanently affixed to your hairline at this revelation. _Shit, Noct’s a bigger freak than I thought._

“He gets in these moods sometimes, when he finds the weight of his lineage to be particularly overwhelming,” Ignis continued, approaching Noct with the riding crop in one hand. You shivered a bit as he walked past you, the sound of his boots moving across the floor sticking out in your mind. “The insolent behavior he exhibits is my first clue that I’ve been remiss in my other duties. Yet, he knows that any actions that could expose our private liaisons is strictly _forbidden_.”

A sharp slap of leather hitting skin made you jump, and another red welt blossomed on Noct’s thigh as a result. He let out a whimper as he swayed slightly, the ropes keeping him perfectly taut and exposed. You saw his cock jump at the contact, and Ignis wrapped his fingers around his shaft and caressed it so lovingly that you felt like you shouldn’t even be in the same room as them.

“But, no matter how many times I tell him, it seems as though Noct only has one way of letting me know what he needs. And this time, he managed to drag you into it.” Ignis stepped behind Noct and peered at you from over his shoulder, his green eyes piercing you to the core. “I hope you realize the level of trust he’s bestowed upon you to allow you to be a part of this.”

You blinked and hurriedly found your voice. “A part of… this?”

“Yes. When I confronted him tonight… which seems to have interrupted your other plans for the evening… he was quick to tell me how he wanted you to do the honors. Forgive us for getting started without you.” His hand left Noct’s member and felt a trail up his ribcage. “Would you permit me to walk her through it, my lord?”

It was so strange to hear those words of supplication coming from the mouth of someone who currently had his liege tied up and at his mercy. You saw Noct give him a dazed nod, and you swallowed hard as Ignis left the prince to approach you. You had no idea where Ignis had been hiding such flawless magnetism, but you decided that nothing about it was remotely fair. He presented the riding crop to you, and you tentatively grasped the handle of it in your palm, it still warm from being gripped in Ignis’ not too long ago. You stood there timidly, obviously out of your element until you felt his hand at the small of your back coaxing you forward.

“The learning curve of the crop is much easier than the whip, yet can exact similar results,” Ignis instructed as if he were a professor of the kinkiest university to ever exist. Situating himself behind you, he placed his hand on the back of yours to raise it to Noct’s body. You tried not to be distracted by his proximity to you and just focus on what you were going to do, but the entire set up was so surreal that it was proving impossible to absorb much.

“The action is done with your wrist, not your fingers.” You felt your hand angle in the way Ignis positioned it and snap forward, striking a previously unblemished area on Noct’s pale skin. A muffled moan escaped him, and a rapid blush started creeping up your neck at the sound. “Soothe the marked area.” The tip of the riding crop caressed the newly made welt, and you saw Noct shiver in response.

“Noct has a few special areas that provide maximum release for him. Allow me to point them out to you.”

And he did. Every single one of them.

You didn’t know who was getting more out of this arrangement, you or Noct. Every precision strike you made with Ignis’ careful tutelage had him moaning and writhing, drool pooling around the gag in his mouth and dripping down his chin. Meanwhile, you couldn’t focus much past the heat radiating from Ignis as he stayed close to you in a sort of intimate dance, and the hand that wasn’t guiding you through the art of punishment was resting at your hip as his breath puffed close to your ear as he explained… whatever the hell he found important at the time. You didn’t care. You only cared about the hopefully quickly approaching time that Ignis would allow you to help get Noct all unbound so you could immediately hop on that dick and ride it into oblivion. You weren’t even sure if you would bother to get out of your dress, first.

_And actually, I don’t think I care which dick it is that I hop on, either._ That last thought embarrassed you quite a bit, since before all of this happened you could have sworn that you would never have found a man like Ignis Scientia to be attractive. He just wasn’t your type. Too rigid, stoic, boring…

_…commanding, sexy, enthralling…_

“I believe that’s enough for now,” Ignis speaking snapped you out of your daze, and he released you to walk around to one particular knot holding Noct suspended. Cradling one arm around the smaller man in a protective fashion, his deft fingers undid the hold and caused Noct to drop soundly into his grasp where he was guided to the bed. You stood mesmerized off to the side, still absently holding the riding crop as you watched Ignis remove layer by layer of restraints that had criss-crossed Noct’s body with the practice and ease of someone who was no stranger to it all. The cock ring was carefully slipped off and placed to the side, followed by unclasping the ball gag and taking off the blindfold. Noct’s brilliant blue eyes blinked rapidly at the sudden exposure to light, and Ignis tilted his head for him so that there wasn’t so much of a direct glare to contend with.

“Are you alright, Noct?” Ignis asked, his voice now soft and almost doting.

“Yeah, of course I am,” Noct let out a slightly shaky breath. He looked up into Ignis’ eyes, and what passed between them was something that was beautiful yet made you feel insanely jealous that you had never experienced something like that with anyone, let alone with the guy that was supposed to be your lover. _Granted, I know a lot of that is probably my fault; I wasn’t even giving Noct a chance to be that to me until I had a change of heart a few hours ago._ Sighing inwardly, you watched as Ignis reached for Noct’s aching cock before he stopped him.

“Before we get to that… I need you to do something for me, Specs.”

“Anything,” Ignis replied automatically, his full attention on his liege, ready to fulfill any request.

Noct slid his gaze to you then, and you felt nervous at the taletell glint in his eyes and what that usually meant. _Astrals bedammned, Noct, don’t get me into any more bullsh-_

“Fuck my girlfriend silly, then bring her over to me.”

Your heart stopped, and the riding crop slipped out of your grip and fell forgotten to the floor.

Noct offered you a wink right before he placed a tender kiss on his advisor’s lips.

“As you wish.” Ignis untwined himself from Noct, stood up from the bed and faced you.

You _really_ wanted to smack the shit-eating grin you saw on Noct’s face the moment Ignis’ attention diverted from him to you. It wasn’t like the idea was an unfavorable one, if the way your libido seemed to shout for joy the moment it realized the treat it was going to get after chomping at the bit the whole time you were whipping Noct. But once again, he managed to get you into something that you didn’t know you were signing up for and having Ignis do all the messy work. _I think I was played from the beginning._

But now, there were more pressing matters at hand. Like the way the small of your back was pressed against the low dresser Noct had in his bedroom, for instance. And the way Ignis didn’t stop his approach until he was pressed up against you, and the feel of his arousal skirting your inner thigh through the right leather pants he was wearing was doing terrible things to you. Or the way goosebumps were starting to pimple your arms as you looked up into his eyes.

“Pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance, ______.” Ignis hummed, his voice pitched to a low timbre. You just blinked at him, and the moment your mouth opened was when his face dipped down to yours and his lips were devouring your own, his tongue was taking over, and you weren’t sure what the hell was going on but was damn sure that it didn’t fucking matter anymore. Your hands skimmed his lean biceps, holding on as he effortlessly repositioned you so that you were sitting soundly on the surface of the dresser, still working your mouth to the very extent that you felt it could handle. You supposed you should’ve have figured that with a man as tightly contained as Ignis, that once he let his emotions loose that it would be one hell of a ride. But never in your wildest dreams did you think that you’d ever have ended up experiencing this for yourself.

His gloved hands skimmed up the sides of your thighs to expose your skimpy underwear to pull down and off of you, and you got to work feeling for the clasp to his leather pants and undoing the zipper shortly thereafter. When his cock sprang free with no restraints, you inwardly chortled at the fact that he went commando for the evening. Just as you were circling your thumb and index finger around his girth, you were distracted by his voice whispering in your ear.

“For the record, ______; there’s no need to demonstrate your sexual prowess to me with a banana. I’d already imagined just how well you’d take my cock in a multitude of ways.”

_… what??_ You mind managed to implode upon itself at the revelation just as Ignis pushed your hand aside and sank himself eagerly into your heat, and the groan he emitted almost had you cumming right then and there. You moaned your approval with every thrust he made, and with the force in which he was pummeling into you, you could definitely believe that he wasn’t bluffing with that little confession of his. Even though Noct had instigated it, you could forgive him for setting you up the bomb with it because it was a _damn good fucking bomb._ You explored the muscles in his back through his shirt and half wished that you had time to take it off to fully see what lay beneath it, but the feel of his dick was too good to worry about that for too long. A hand snaked around the back of your neck and cupped your head tenderly even as he fucked your mercilessly, and the constant mantra of lewd sounds that kept escaping your mouth only increased in volume.

“Ah, Iggy…” you panted, using one of his nicknames for the first time ever. “Are you gonna cum inside me?”

He focused on your face then, a bead of sweat dripping down his temple. “If you’re not terribly opposed,” Ignis replied, his voice straining with lust and his pupils blown wide.

Smirking, you made sure to hold his gaze and found it easy to do so even without Noct’s encouragement this time. “I’m not. Because this pussy wants every drop you can give it, _sir_.”

It was like you pushed the magic button. His hips stuttered, his grip on your leg and the back of your neck tightened, and he yelled out his orgasm with his head thrown back. As you felt his cock pulse his seed deep within you, you mentally earmarked that moment as the most beautiful image you had of Ignis. You might have been just edging up on the height of your own orgasm before you impulsively decided to see if you could egg Ignis on for old time’s sake, but having it on pause as you witnessed the ordinarily stoic individual lose himself in the throes of pleasure was well worth it.

“… ah… _fuck_ ,” he breathed out in a rush, blinking rapidly and trying to gather himself after cumming so hard. You actually started giggling at the uncharacteristic vulgarity from him, and he looked over his glasses at you with what you supposed should have been his signature deadpan.

“Don’t tell me you kiss your liege with that mouth, Iggy,” you taunted, way too high off of everything to think overmuch about what came out of your mouth. Because as far as you were concerned at that point in time, you were the sexiest, most powerful woman in Eos with two beautiful men wrapped around your fingers.

You yelped as you felt yourself being abruptly pulled off of his cock and carried back over to the bed, where you were dropped quite unceremoniously in front of Noct. His hand that had been languidly pumping his member the entire time you and Ignis had been going at it like rabbits stopped its motion enough to help steady you, as well as finally removing the dress you still had on.

“That was _so. Fucking. Hot_ ,” Noct said in between kisses, lowering you so that you were flat on your back on the bed. You met them easily, hungry for the familiar touch of your boyfriend even after the whirlwind Ignis put you through. Gasping for air after he detached himself from you, you got your next untold shock of the evening when Noct nestled his face right between your legs and started voraciously eating you out, lapping up the combination of both you and Ignis’ essence. Your hands found purchase in his unruly black hair, unable to stop your hips from jerking upwards to meet his eager mouth.

“Noct, oh my gods,” you sputtered, aching for your release but not having quite enough stimulation to achieve it. He lifted his head and gazed at you, the mischievous look you now could admit to yourself that you loved wholeheartedly bright and clear in his eyes as he gave your clit one good last suck before wiping his chin off with the back of his hand.

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” Noct proclaimed as he got into position, leaning above you.

“I swear, sometimes you can be such a- OH!” You got cut off by the feel of him entering you, and you heard him laugh.

“A tease? Yeah, I know.” Burying his head into your neck as he worked himself inside of you, you felt him nibble at your shoulder. “C'mon, finish with me, now. I’ve been waiting all night for this finale.”

You two moved in sync with each other as you always did, but for whatever reason it felt much more fluid and more connecting than before. _Maybe it’s because I’ve finally accepted my own feelings._ You held back nothing in your ardor, closing your eyes and just giving into the entire experience of sharing an intimate moment with your lover. The long-awaited orgasm you were chasing finally crested over within you, and you were clenching around Noct with enough force that you felt a muscle near your hip start to seize up. He followed right after you, not able to keep going after being edged since the beginning of the evening. You smiled at the familiar unknotting of the muscles in his back as the endorphins rushed through his body, relaxing him into almost a perfect imitation of a noodle as he splayed out on top of you.

It was a little while before Noct got the strength to finally roll off of you, and you sat up and brushed some errant stands of your hair away from your sweaty forehead. The afterglow was always nice, and it helped smooth over the weirdness of having Ignis calmly go around the room collecting various clothes and objects from the tryst as you two remained on the bed.

“Alright, so… I was gonna use tonight as a segway into possibly seeing if we could make ourselves official, but uh… I didn’t expect an orgy to come of it,” you joked.

“Hope you’re not disappointed,” Noct replied, turning his head towards you. “Besides, I’ve been calling you my girlfriend to Specs when you’re not around anyway.”

Sighing, you shoved at his arm. “So I figured. You let that slip tonight, by the way.”

“I know. I was hoping you’d catch it.”

You looked down at the wrinkles in the sheets, pinching them idly between your fingers. “I’m not Queen material, Noct. This is something that you have to consider.”

His hand reached out and covered yours. “And I’m not King material, either. We have time to figure it out.”

You looked at him then, and felt the beginnings of tears pricking the corners of your eyes that you used all the willpower you could muster to keep them from spilling over. Knowing how much you didn’t like being overly emotional in front of anybody, Noct grinned and jerked his head towards Ignis. “Besides, isn’t that what I have him around for?”

Ignis paused in wrapping up the yards of rope he had in his hand to shoot a look of pure exasperation over at him. “Noct.”

“What? You’ve helped me out with everything _this_ far!”

Ignis simply shook his head, put the neatly twined rope down on the table, and walked off towards the bathroom while peeling off his gloves.

“If you do all the hard work, I’ll let you fuck my girl whenever you want, even if she is Queen!” Noct called after him, and the sound of the door slamming shut behind Ignis was enough to send both of you into a fit of giggles.

“Gods, do you _ever_ get tired of fucking with him?” You had to ask, wiping an errant tear away from your cheek.

Wrapping his arms around you, he placed a kiss on your forehead. “Hell no. Would you?”


End file.
